


Usual day in Lutheran

by katychan666



Series: Siliaman oneshots [1]
Category: Lost Ark - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lost Ark, M/M, Siliaman, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Aman has been spending a lot of time in the library lately and the king, Silian, is worried - the monk should get a break. Since he knows Aman's stubborn side, he decided to take matters into his own hands - quite literally.
Relationships: Silian/Aman
Series: Siliaman oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722241
Kudos: 1





	Usual day in Lutheran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Anyone in the Lost Ark fandom? XD It's an AMAZING game I've been introduced to by my love! And have been hooked ever since! <3

For a little introduction:

[Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofglIwHbug) of Lost Ark. 

Aman

and Silian

* * *

It was a sunny day in Lutheran, the entire city was in high spirits - people were busy, everyone hurrying around, the sound of children playing in the streets, but it seemed that king Silian was the only one who couldn’t seem to get into the spirit of it all. He was wandering the halls of his castle, trying to keep his mind busy. Looking through the window, he leaned against the wall and stared in the distance. He has barely seen Aman in a whole  _ week.  _

“In the library again, huh,” commented Silian, talking to himself and then he pursed his lips. 

Aman was staying at the library for the past week, reading through piles of books and scrolls and while Silian understood his hunger for knowledge, he also wished that Aman would stop for a second and just take a break. Nobody could truly tear Aman away from the library at all and maybe it was time that he went down there himself and just  _ make _ Aman take such much needed break. He was worried, of course, he was a king and it was in his best interests to keep the people’s well-being in first place. But it was more than that, Aman was…

If Aman was going to listen to anyone, it was going to be him.  _ He was loyal to him after all and he’d never want to do something that would displease Silian in any way.  _ After contemplating about it for a bit longer, Silian decided that it was time; Aman needed a break and he decided that it was time.  _ Also, maybe he missed him himself, having him around.  _ So, he stepped out of the castle and made his way down to the library.

Silian’s hunch was right - he found Aman pretty much immediately. Aman was buried among the books, completely immersed into the scroll that he has been reading and a little smile spread across Silian’s lips.  _ As focused as ever,  _ he thought and then slowly came closer, but the other still didn’t notice him there. A chuckle of amusement escaped past the king’s lips and that finally was enough to get Aman to look up and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Silian there in the library with him. 

Was something the matter?

“Silian?” asked Aman, sounding genuinely surprised to see the king over at the library. ‘’Did something happen?’’ asked the monk softly and the king crossed his arms and then sighed softly. Aman noticed that the king appeared troubled about something. ‘’You seem troubled,’’ he commented and Silian nodded.

‘’I indeed am troubled,’’ said Silian. ‘’Don’t you think you’ve exhausted yourself enough, Aman? You’ve barely left the library in the last week, I think you should take a much needed break,’’ said the king and then made a little pause. ‘’The people worry,  _ I _ worry,’’ he said and Aman looked around himself and blinked a few times. He has been spending a lot time in the library, but the books and the scrolls that he was able to find were just so interesting, he couldn’t tear himself away from them. Also, he wanted to be of use for his kingdom while he was staying at Lutheran, he wanted to possess more knowledge so that he could be there to advise Silian. 

And maybe he had another reason for being in the library all the time. It wasn’t even on purpose, but in a way it was to avoid Silian. For a while now, Aman had those feelings that he didn’t really know how to make a sense of - his heart fluttered when he saw or thought about Silian, his entire body heated up when the king was standing close to him and then there were those wishes that- Aman was a well-read person, he could recognise those  _ symptoms  _ as he described it as  _ feelings of love.  _ But until then he didn’t really experience them, with Silian it happened for the first time and that was why he was trying to keep himself busy and not have such  _ impure _ thoughts about the king!

_ Still, he made Silian worry and his heart dropped.  _ Always there for his king... _wait._ Silian wasn't _his_ , though Aman wouldn't be against it at all. His cheeks reddened at his own thoughts and he just cleared his throat and looked down. Point being - he never wanted to be the cause of trouble. As a king Silian was already worried beyond belief and he didn’t want to add on that worries. He felt horrible, truly and he looked down, wearing a troubled expression as well on his face and he just pursed his lips. He needed to apologise to Silian. 

"Apologies, I didn't mean to cause you worries, Silian," mumbled Aman and then finally placed the scroll that he has been reading and trying to decode for the past few days and then he took in a deep breath.  _ No, he didn't want Aman to make that kind of face!  _ Silian pressed his lips together and then made his way to Aman, sat down and then smiled a little bit. The monk was dear to him and he knew how highly Aman thought of him. There was a mutual understanding and respect for each other between the two of them. But it went beyond that, even beyond friendship and Silian cleared his throat when he realised that silence fell between them. 

"I didn't mean it like that," said Silian. ‘’I mean,’’ he said and then decided to word himself a little better as he didn’t want Aman to start blaming himself. Again. ‘’This is coming from me as your  _ friend _ ,’’ said Silian and as soon as he said that, his voice dropped a bit, getting a bit softer as well and he could swear that he saw a faint flush upon Aman’s cheeks. ‘’I think you should take a little break,’’ said Silian. ‘’And I’m not taking  _ no _ as an answer,’’ he said. ‘’I won’t be leaving the library until you decide to come with me,’’ said Silian and Aman bit his lip. 

Aman laughed softly and then looked up at Silian, but quickly averted his gaze down and Silian arched a brow.  _ Avoidance?  _ Still, the smile on Aman’s lips remained and Silian didn’t think of it too much. ‘’So, if I disobey you, you won’t be leaving?’’ asked Aman, almost playfully and Silian nodded. ‘’And your king duties?’’

‘’Shall wait,’’ said Silian, half-serious and half-joking. 

‘’But-’’ said Aman and then bit his lip. He could tell that Silian was just joking around, but still. It was sweet the way the king was worried about him, it made his heart flutter and his heart jumped all the way up to his throat and he quickly looked away. Silian let out a soft chuckle when he saw the other was flustered and he then raised an eyebrow. 

‘Not going to listen to me?’’ asked Silian, the smile on his face playful and Aman glanced up and down and he quickly shook his head. It was just that the scroll he was looking into last was really interesting and he couldn’t just stop mid-way. But he was pretty sure that Silian wasn’t going to listen to his excuses and he just took in a deep breath and then clasped his hands together. Silian leaned a bit closer and Aman tried his best not to let his flush show, but Silian was able to see it and he just- ‘’Reading up on something interesting?’’ asked Silian, reading through the scroll, but the writing didn’t make much sense to him. Aman happily nodded because he found quite an interesting thing. 

‘’Very much so,’’ said Aman. ‘’It’s written in archaic writing, I’m working on slowly translating it,’’ he said and Silian was in awe. ‘’It requires a lot of work, but it’s truly fascinating piece of literature that I’ve never come across before and it’s just,’’ he said and his eyes were literally glowing with excitement. Silian found it mesmerising the way the monk opened up when he was talking about something that he was truly interested in. He dropped the formalities and allowed himself to be a bit more laid back. He liked that.

‘’Oh, sounds very fascinating,’’ said Silian and Aman smiled and then rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’Yes, it is,’’ said Aman. ‘’I just, um, hope I’ll be able to do it because it’s a very slow process,’’ he said and the king had literally no doubts that the other would be able to do it. 

‘’If there’s anyone that can figure it out, it’s you, Aman,’’ said Silian happily, moving a little bit closer and Aman quickly looked down. Silian complimented him way too much for his liking - he wasn’t very accustomed in  _ receiving _ compliments. And he didn’t know how to take them, but he was working on it. The flush dusted upon his cheeks deepened just a little bit more and the king’s smile widened. It was truly… what was the word that he was trying to find to describe the monk - adorable. Yes, that was it. Adorable. 

‘’I, uh,’’ stammered Aman and he then bit his tongue. It was truly unlike him to stutter like this and he made a little pause. ‘’You truly think too highly of me, Silian,’’ said Aman softly and Silian shook his head. No, that was not true at all. If anything was true was that Aman didn’t think enough highly of himself and he just leaned even  _ closer.  _ He was really, really close and Aman swallowed.

‘’That’s not true at all,’’ said Silian softly and then glanced upon Aman’s notes. He truly did spend such a long time in there, trying to translate the scroll. He could see the piles of books on the side, on the other Aman’s quil and his notes, looking back at Aman. Silence was between them, but it felt different. Aman was struggling to say something, meanwhile Silian was studying Aman’s face. The monk seemed to be thinking  _ hard _ about something, the furrow in between his eyebrows deepening and Silian smiled. 

‘’Is there something the matter?’’ asked Aman when he noticed that Silian was just staring at him and the king shook his head. Still, that didn’t really explain why the king was staring at him so much and Aman was just very aware of how close the two of them were. Silian’s eyes fell upon Aman’s fair hair that was falling over his eyes and unable to keep his hands to him, he slowly reached up, softly brushed Aman’s soft hair away from his eyes and gently tucked some of it behind his ear, the monk’s eyes widening and he was just speechless, his heart was about to burst and he- ‘’I, um, is, what are you-’’

Aman was on Silian’s mind constantly for a while now and it’s been bothering him - the feelings. Eventually he was able to work out what he truly felt for the adorable monk and was holding himself back, but at a moment like this… Aman’s eyes were carefully watching him as he was still holding his face, Silian’s fingers gently brushing his cheek and Aman gulped and then quickly looked away. Silian’s fingers lifted his face up, gently holding his chin and Aman was about to say something, but then Silian did something that literally took his breath away. He leaned closer in and gently brushed his lips against Aman’s. 

Barely a kiss, just a simple touch of their lips, but it was able to send Aman into a frenzy and as Silian pulled away he hid his burning face into his palms and tried to even out his breathing. It was kind of hard to, his heart hammering like crazy and he was just- Silian was amused to find such a reaction and he wondered - did he over do it? Aman was caught off guard and-

‘’I’m sorry to have startled you like this, but I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now,’’ confessed Silian and Aman glanced up, but it was still very hard to look the king into the eyes. _Aman has been wanting_ _to do the same thing!_ ‘’Did you,’’ he said and then made a pause. ‘’Did you hate that?’’ asked Silian softly and Aman waited for a little bit, contemplating. He could never lie to Silian, but at the same time… In the end he decided to stick with the truth and he shook his head.

‘’No,’’ said Aman and then took in a deep breath. ‘’It was pleasant, I, um, I also-’’ he started, but his voice trailed off and he didn’t get to finish his sentence. It was more than enough for Silian, who smiled.  _ They were going to talk about it properly later, now he was still needing to get Aman out of the library _ . 

‘’Good,’’ said Silian and then clasped his hands together. ‘’Now can I finally get you to come to the castle with me?’’ asked Silian and Aman looked longingly at the books and then he looked back at Silian, giving him a pleading look - only a few more hours! Silian sighed and then decided to take the matters into his own hands, quite literally so. He stood up and then picked Aman up, who-

‘’Put me down,’’ said Aman, but Silian didn’t listen and he walked out of the library with the protesting Aman in his arms. ‘’People are staring, Silian,’’ said Aman and Silian just shrugged. ‘’This is ridiculous,’’ he said and tried to struggle, but Silian wasn’t letting him off so easily.

‘’I told you I won’t take no as an answer,’’ said Silian and Aman’s embarrassment grew when he saw the town people pointing at the two of them, most of them expressing their happiness to see Aman was doing okay. They hadn’t seen him in a week, so the whole Lutheran worried. Aman tried to get Silian to listen to him, but in the end he just gave up and allowed Silian to do as he pleased, despite his annoyance a shy smile spread across his face. Silian noticed it and sent Aman a little wink, which made the monk flush all over again.

Aman truly was adorable. 


End file.
